


gorrión

by Oswald



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, PWP, Trans Genji Shimada, self indulgent as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald/pseuds/Oswald
Summary: "And what are you proposing, Mr. McCree?""I propose I could get you to holler with my mouth alone.""Oh? And how do you think you are going to accomplish that?""Here. Lemme show you."





	gorrión

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.

“You're so... _gross_.”

 

There's a wicked glint in Genji's eye, feral and wild; he's got both legs spread, one hand threading through the soft hair on his crotch, the other teasing his wet slit.

McCree sits between those legs on bated breath, his fingers tensing on Genji's thighs. The flesh is...surprisingly supple, dimpling under Jesse's grip. There will be bruises in the morning – Genji wants them.

“Are you really so greedy you'll eat _anything_ you can get your mouth on? _Really_ Jesse.” Genji plays up the exasperation, the quaver in his voice belaying any ill-borne feelings, “I feed you enough, are you _really_ not satisfied?”

“Naw.” Jesse licks his lips, teasing the tip of his tongue on his canines, “Not when yer walkin' around like this, all wet 'n ready for me.”

Genji laughs cooly, “Who said it was for _you_? Is it not a little presumptuous, to think I would let anyone so vulgar touch me.”

He wants him to. He wants Jesse to touch him, he wants Jesse all over him, inside him, rocking him to his core and breaking him down so well. But what is the kill without a hunt?

 

“ _Cari_ _ñ_ _o_ ,” Jesse breathes, “C'mon baby, lemme just-”

Genji leans forward and presses a finger against Jesse's temple, just as Jesse's about to lean his head down.

“You can do better than that.” Genji's finger walks down Jesse's face, bopping him on the nose, “Beg me like a good boy and _maybe_ I will consider it.”

McCree huffs a laugh – Genji _loves_ how husky his voice gets.

“ _Gorri_ _ó_ _n_ , por favor me amor.” He growls, rutting slowly against the bed. His breath is hot against Genji's slit, pink tongue just at the tip of his lips, “Permítame comen tu chocha.”

“You sweet talker.” A pearl of slick rolls against Genji's slit, down the fat lips – Jesse catches it on the tip of his finger, rubbing the rough pad against the pillowy flesh. Genji groans, throwing his head back, gulping down air.

“I'll make you feel so good, gorrión.”

“You always do.” Genji tilts his hips upward in permission, looking down at Jesse with hazy eyes.

 

 

Jesse can't help but laugh as presses his mouth against that perfect pussy. The first taste is like ambrosia, a perfect mix of bitter and sweet. Genji sighs, gripping the pillows with shaking hands.

McCree rolls his tongue in one, long swipe, trying to gather as much of Genji's slick as he can. He pulls back, a string of pre connecting him from Genji, his tongue lolling from his mouth like a dog.

“You are _disgusting_ ” Genji's hand shoots out and grips the back of Jesse's head, guiding him back down, “Mutt.”

 

“ _Your_ mutt,” Jesse rolls his tongue against Genji's cunt, mouthing at the delicious labia, pulling with this teeth. His mouth fits perfectly, like he was _made_ for this – his tongue laps in strokes before dipping inside of the wet folds, into Genji's hole. He's so _hot_ inside, perfectly tight around Jesse's tongue, “And don't you forget it.”

 

Genji squirms, huffing, hips jolting with every lick, every slurp – Jesse's nose is _directly_ against his cock only hitting it sparingly. His hands clutch the sheets – he's going to cum on Jesse's tongue or he's not going to cum at all.

 

Jesse's grip slacks for a second as he takes a moment to sit back and breathe, lapping lazily at his treat, looking up at Genji like a dog waiting for a biscuit.

“Don't stop – why are you stopping?!” Genji could _cry_ – Jesse always stops halfway through, a wicked little trick of his.

“'cause I like listenin' to you whine.” Jesse chuckles honestly, blowing against Genji's erect cock, “It's cute – _hella_ cute. If I could, I'd record it and listen to it all day.”

“ _Jesse_.” Genji whimpers, thighs starting to shake

“Patience – we got all night to get there. Why rush?”

“Fuck _patience_ , I need you now!”

This time Jesse laughs outright, deep and loud, gripping Genji's thighs tighter and sitting up, practically bending Genji in half.

“Ya sing so well for me, gorrión.”

 

Jesse pounces, hot mouth on Genji in an instant. His tongue sinks in deep, licking at the velvet walls, his thumb pressing against Genji's cock. Genji shrieks, toes flexing in the air as Jesse eats him with a vengeance, with the hunger of a staving man.

 

“Oh _Oh!_ ” Genji's hands flail, looking for purchase – he opts to grab onto the headboard, “ _Right there! Right- right there, oh_ _ **Jesse**_ ”

Jesse snarls, vibrating inside Genji – his tongue hits deep, wriggling and hot, so fucking hot. Genji shrieks, trying to will his hips from thrusting (they don't), his toes curling and twisting in the air.

“There, there _there,_ _ **there!!**_ ” He screams Jesse's name as he cums, splattering over Jesse's face. McCree laps at the source, sucking and licking and purring until it borders just shy of painful.

 

 

Genji gulps air like he's drowning, head against the pillows, sweat cooling on his forehead. Jesse finally pulls his mouth away, lapping Genji's thigh softly, his eyes trained on the flutter under Genji's eyelids.

 

“Toldja I'd make you holler just with my mouth.”

“You did. And you won -” He sits up easily, one hand cupping Jesse's cheek tenderly. Jesse grins, puffing as Genji moves them so _he's_ between Jesse's legs.

“And so here is your reward.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> the first time i've been able to write smut without having some sort of plot attached. I'm so proud of myself.
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm at Otakon!**
> 
>  
> 
> i'll be the very casual mccree with a messed up arm and a black hat - my bamf buckle stands for " **B** roke **A** ss **M** other **F** ucker."
> 
> it's an accurate belt
> 
> but if you see me and want spoilers for The Town of Watchpoint, please ask!
> 
>   
>  did anyone else notice that jesse totally did NOT win that bet? did they further realize that i forgot that while writing this?  
> 
> 
>   
> translations:  
>  _Cariño = darling/honey/sweetheart_
> 
> _Permítame comen tu chocha = please let me eat your pussy*_
> 
> _por favor me amor = please, my love_
> 
> _gorrión = sparrow_
> 
> _*i went with what i remember to be the mexican spanish word for pussy - i may have gotten that dead wrong._


End file.
